My friendship, or my relationship
by yaoixoxfanfics
Summary: Xander and Spike share feelings...and homophobic Buffy doesn't like it. Will Xander break up with Spike to save his friendship, or not to save his new relationship? XanderXSpike, yaoi, if you dont like it dont read it.
1. Pleasant Findings

**AN:** Hey people this is the first fanfic I've written in a long time so bear with me. This is set in a time that never existed in the series, but they are all in high school, Spike is in the show, and Willow knows she is a lesbian. Oh, and did I mention Spike is living in Xander's basement with him? Yeah, it's a twisted, made-up time... Please no flames and I don't own this yadayadayada...

It had been a long Monday and Xander just wanted to go home and, like all boys his age, sleep. He sighed as he slammed his locker shut and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Xander!" Willow shouted as she and Buffy ran over to greet him. "Are you coming to the Bronze with us tonight?"

"Ugh, sorry guys, I'm beat. I'm just gonna head home, but Thursday night we're all going over Buffy's, right?"

"As far as I know, and no, Angel won't be there," Buffy replied.

"Aww, I didn't even get a chance to ask this time!"

"What do you have against him? Well, besides the fact that he's a vampire...and going out with me...you know what? Forget that question..."

"Exactly my point," Xander remarked as he slowly turned and walked out of the building. He walked down the sidewalk, scuffing his shoes along the ground as he went. The school buses passed him and he continued to drudge home. Xander opened his door, walked down the basement stairs, and was greeted by Spike with a grunt, which was returned with a, "Hi." Xander collapsed on his bed.

"S'that all you kids do these days? Sleep? Hell of a lot of exercise you get and still maintain your looks."

"What?!" Xander said, shocked. He had a small crush on Spike, though it never showed, which was why he was reluctant to take Spike in his house at first."

"Nuff'n"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a lit' hic 'tle," Spike said as he lay on the bed next to Xander, which Xander wouldn't have minded if it were not for the fact that he was supposed to hate him. Xander said nothing.

"Look pet, I know you like me, you can't hide that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Spike tackled Xander to the bed and kissed him. It wasn't special or long, just a short peck on the lips. "Admit it," Spike said huskily.

"Y-yeah..." Xander awkwardly said from beneath him. He wanted that badly, but now he badly wanted more. Instead, Spike stood and wobbled to the other side of the room. Xander, suddenly realizing something, blurted, "Hey! You like me too..."

"I like where this is going."

"So do you think we should-"

"Date? Aren't we already?"

"Uh... I- I-"

Spike put his finger to Xander's lips and whispered for him to be quiet, then said, "Pet, vampires don't get drunk," as he took off his shirt and lay in the bed next to him. Xander cuddled up to Spike's chest and Spike pulled him in for a tight hug.


	2. Oh

**AN:** The first chapter was sorta short, but this will be longer.

Xander woke to the sight of Spike's face less than an inch away from his. A small smile grew on his face as he lay back down with Spike's arm around him, then stared into Spike's eyes until he woke up. "Mmm?" Spike softly asked.

"Nothin. I just like your eyes." Xander quietly replied.

"Mm."

Xander got a little closer and nuzzled up to Spike's neck, cuddling up to him gently. "Today had better be a Saturday, because I'm not going anywhere," came a muzzled voice.

"Pet, it's only Wednesday. You have to go."

"Do they actually do anything if you don't?"

"Who knows...they used to come right to your house and demand you go. Don't think they can do that now though..."

"Mmm." Xander closed his eyes lay up against Spike's chest. "You know, I would get up and open those blinds to force you to either get up or roast, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, your arm is keeping me here, and you're not going to move it."

"Sorry," Spike said as he lifted his arm to allow Xander to pass.

"No, I said I wasn't going to let you move it," Xander restated as he pulled Spike's arm back down around him. "I wasn't joking. I'm staying right here."

BACK AT SUNNYDALE HIGH SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Will!" Buffy whispered in computers. They were sitting next to each other in the back of the room, laughing whenever Cordelia made a mistake. They had lots of laughing opportunities. Ms. Calendar was explaining how to set a computer so you could turn it into a server. Willow didn't need to listen- Buffy didn't want to.

"What?" Willow hastily asked.

"Have you seen Xander? He usually comes to the library for training during third period, but he wasn't there."

"N-no I haven't...It isn't like Xander to miss school, even if he's sick. Once in third grade he came to school with the flu and didn't want to go home."

"Can you do that hacky thing and find out if he's absent today?"

"Well his parents are in Los Vegas for the week, but sure." Within a few minutes Willow had - yet again - hacked the school computer system and was in the attendance files. "He isn't here today, but it isn't an excused absence either... Xander's skipping..."

"That's it. Next period I'm going to see Giles, then I'm taking a field trip to Xander's house."

"I'm going too!" Willow added.

Buffy laughed, then replied, "YOU'RE going to miss school? Willow Rosenburg are you feeling okay?"

"Hey, I care about Xander as much as you!"

"Well I don't doubt that, but you're going to miss school?"

"Of course! We won't get caught, right?"

AFTER CLASS

Buffy and Willow came bursting through the library doors and walked up to Giles, who was currently putting the new books on the shelves. "Giles, we're going to Xander's house. He isn't here and hasn't called in sick, I'm worried. Think up a good lie if Schnider comes asking, thanks. Bye!" Buffy didn't even give him time to reply before Willow and her ran back out and down the school driveway. They dodged some cars and successfully made it to Xander's front yard.

Willow was the first to the door and knocked roughly. Back downstairs, Xander quickly picked his head up. "It's Buffy and Willow," Spike quickly told him.

"Xander! Are you home?" Willow shouted, then tried the door. It was locked. "Buffy," she said, "We can't get in."

"The hell with that," Buffy said as she pried open a window and stepped in.

"And now they're inside," Spike muttered softly. "Damn."

Buffy must have heard, for the first place she looked was downstairs. She ran down, almost falling, Willow not far behind. "Xander where the hell hav- oh..." What she saw was something she wasn't prepared for: Xander sprawled across Spike's chest kissing him.

Willow, who hadn't seen yet what was happening, assumed the worst. "XANDER!!" She raced down and saw the same sight. "Oh."

**AN:** To be continued...


End file.
